In recent years, according to the spread of information processing terminals such as a smart phone, a notebook PC (Personal Computer), a tablet PC, and a PDA (Personal Data Assistance) and an increase in speed in a mobile communication environment, business uses of the information processing terminals under a mobile environment are spreading. For measures against information leakage and the like during a loss of an information processing terminal carried out to the outside of a company, a thin client system that does not store, on an information processing terminal side, job data and the like stored on a server side attracts attention.
In the thin client system, an information processing terminal used by a user of the system (hereinafter referred to as user as well) and a computer such as a PC (Personal Computer) or a server provided in a remote location or the like are connected via a network. The computer such as the server transfers, for example, screen data (rendering information) of display screens of an OS (Operating System), application software, and the like displayed on the computer in operation to the information processing terminal (referred to as client terminal as well) used by the user. The client terminal receives the screen data of the display screens of the OS and the like transferred from the server or the like and displays the received screen data on a display device of the client terminal. In the client terminal, the display screens of the OS and the like displayed on the server or the like in operation are displayed in a display region of the display device. In the client terminal, user operation is performed for the screen data displayed on the display device.
The client terminal receives, for example, via a touch panel, a keyboard, or the like, an input of the user operation for the screen data displayed on the display device and transmits received operation information to the computer such as the server connected to the network. The computer such as the server reflects the operation information transmitted from the client terminal on the OS and the like in operation and transfers the screen data of the display screens updated with the operation information reflected thereon to the client terminal again.
In the client terminal, the server, and the like of the thin client system, the processing procedure explained above is repeatedly executed via the network. As a result, the client terminal of the thin client system is capable of operating various kinds of software implemented in the server or the like provided in the remote location or the like. The user of the client terminal can use an information processing function included in the server or the like by performing an operation input on the basis of the screen data transferred from the server and displayed on the display device. The user of the client terminal is capable of using various kinds of application software (hereinafter referred to as applications as well) such as job support software and a browser implemented in the server or the like.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-79222
[Patent document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-130967